One Piece: The Chess Piece Pirates
by BlackShonen
Summary: As the Straw Hats continue their voyage, they encounter new friends and new foes as they journey into a beautiful kingdom known as Bellgrim. This vast city may look nothing but ordinary from the outside, but remember...things aren't always what they seem. (This is only the beginning. My OCs will appear in future chapters.)


The sea was thrashing about as the foggy clouds in dark sky began to form heavy rain drops. Showering the unsteady boat until the deck was overflowing with water. The crew members on board began to panic, some a lot more than others. As they all stared out to sea, witnessing the horrific storm, the ginger haired girl yelled out to her fellow members.

"You guys, we have to get this water out of here!"

In response they all nodded and at once replied,

"Right!"

As the others were retrieving wooden buckets from inside the ship, the boy with straw hat was standing on the edge of the boat with his back against the wind. The girl, with an angry, yet slightly annoying look on her face screams out to him,

"Luffy! What are you doing just standing there?!"

He continued to stand still, blocking out the sounds around him as he was coming up with a plan to take care of the flood. When the rest of the pirates returned to the deck, the long noise mechanic took the same response as Nami when he saw Luffy.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing, get down here and help us!"

While the storm was getting worse, so was the Going Merry. And so the Straw hats

focused their attention back to getting the water off the deck. Moments later, Luffy, with a wide smile on his face, yelled out in triumph and startling those on board, causing the little reindeer to completely spill his bucket of water. In frustration he turned to the boy on the ledge with the colour red across his face, expressing his rage.

"Luffy you idiot! Look what you made me do!"

"Oops, sorry there Chopper...Anyway I have an idea to get rid of this flood." He said in a cherry voice as he looked at his working crew.

"Everyone stand clear."

After they moved aside the blond chief looked at Luffy in curiosity as he thought to himself.

"What's he up to now? Oh well, guess we'll find out soon."

With both his legs spread firmly on the ledge he raised his arms half way from his waist before he opened his mouth, inhaling a large amount of oxygen in a fast rate. The more oxygen he breathed in, the more his stomach stretched. To the point where he was being filled up like air in a balloon. Stunned in confusion, all except for the beautiful historian, dropped their jaws in fear.

"What the hell are you doing?"

They said as Luffy reached his capacity. For a few moments he held in his breathe as if waiting for the perfect moment to release the build-up pressure. That's when the straw hats realized their captain's plan.

"W-wait a sec, he's not planning to-" But before Usopp could finish his sentence, the rubber man bestowed a giant gust of wind, causing long noise, along with the water, flying into the air. As he soared into the sky, his cry echoed through the air until it drifted away.

"Luffy you idiot!...Someone help me!"

"Huh? Usopp how'd you get all the up there?"

"You blew him up there moron!" Yelled Chopper, Nami, Sanji and Zoro.

"Hey no need for name calling." Luffy complained.

"Just catch him!" They added.

"Alright already…jezz you don't have to yell."

Now that the water level was barely up to their ankles, the rubber man flung his right arm to grab the Usopp. His arm launched upward like a rocket and was stretching like elastic as he grabbed a hold of him.

"Gotcha," Luffy said pulling him back down to the ship.

The young mechanic lay, motionless on the hard, wooden floor with his eyes rolled back and mouth wide open in shock. The other straw hats stood around him in confusion.

"Uh, is he going to be okay?" Nami said looking slightly worried.

"He's just overreacting; he'll get up sooner or later." Zoro explained. "For now we should be worrying about this stor-" Before he could finish his sentence, the storm stopped, and the sky began to clear up and the waves have calmed down.

"Hey look guys, it's stopped raining," Luffy said cheerfully. His enthusiasm brought reassurance to his fellow crew and a peace of mind, but not to everyone.

This was odd; a storm doesn't just stop like that. Robin thought as she looked up at the clear sky. "That's strange."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my one piece fan fic. I will be continuing it and the chapters will be longer. Don't forget to **review**. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
